


Stolen Hearts

by annerly



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annerly/pseuds/annerly
Summary: "You've stolen my heart.""Stolen?  I have done so much thing.  Your heart is still in your chest cavity, beating its dollar value away."  She paused and looked at Moonbin skeptically.  "And I thought that we agreed that I would purchase your heart from you to sell it.  We had this conversation that taking organs without consent was too much work and evidence to cover up."Everything was wrong from the beginning.  And he had to make it worse by falling in love with a black market organ distributer.





	Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've never even heard of ASTRO but my sister bugged the shit out of me to write a fanfic for this one kid named "Moonbin", so here goes nothing

Moonbin dashed to the nearest store in his proximity.  
Which happened to be Tarjay.  
Korean Tarjay.  
He didn’t bother to look where he was going as he dashed down the aisles in haste.  
It wasn’t until he collided into a lady browsing at one of the shelves of bleach and trashbags that his run came to an abrupt halt.

“Oh, pardon me, I’m so sorry!” he apologized.  
“O-oh, no worries. Was I in the way?” She was well-dressed lady with polite mannerisms.  
“Oh, not at all. I was in a rush because I’m running from-”  
He heard the thundering footsteps in the distance. They were here.  
He turned to the lady to bid his final apologies and a quick farewell, only to be interjected.  
“On the run?” She smiled at him, knowingly. Perhaps she was a manager of a group of sorts and used to dealing with the fanatical whims of the fandoms of Korea.  
“Y-yes, I am.”  
She laughed lightly. It was a jingling laugh that reminded him of the chiming of small bells. “Please, follow me.”  
He did not hesitate to follow. And looking back in retrospect, he should have known better than to follow a stranger.

She led him into a network of complex alleyways.  
Because Korean Tarjay always had shady alleyways behind them.  
They were holding hands, not that it mattered too much. But Moonbin was slightly flustered as his lonesome self had not touched the hand of a female aside from his mother and sister’s in a decade or more.  
Such was the curse of an idol. To be without the touch of another.  
Perhaps it was the adrenaline that was causing him to hallucinate, but the lady was a very beautiful one.

“I believe that we’ve lost them now.” Their sprinting came to a halt. She turned around to face him. “Are you in the business, too?”  
She must mean the idol industry.  
“Yes, I am. So they were chasing me. I got found out.”  
She shook her head and made a teasing tsking sound as if to scold him for his negligence.  
“You have to be careful. They’re out to get you.” She reached into the inner pocket of her black trench coat and held out a business card which he took in both hands respectfully.

The card was embossed with gold flakes around its edges and had a stunning red gem in the top right-hand corner. Her name was outlined in sparkling burgundy ink as well as her title below.  
The name seemed to be two last names put into one. Lee Kim.  
But the description under that made his blood run cold.  
‘Professional Organ Harvester. Specialization in Kidneys and Hearts.’

He should make note to not follow any more strangers into the alleyways behind Tarjay.


End file.
